voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoh Kobayakawa
Yoh Kobayakawa is a selectable character from the game Finally, in Love Again. He works as a part-timer for the flower shop, Mon Cheri Flowers, that's located right next to Larme. Background Yoh comes from a family that runs a well-known flower arrangement school. In his route, he is portrayed with an innocent smile, but don't be fooled for below the surface is a broken man who believes in running away to solve his problems. Shortly into the story, he falls in love with you and decides not to run away from his family or his feelings anymore. What's He Like? Yoh Kobayakawa - What's He Like.jpg Yoh Kobayakawa - What's He Like 2.jpg Appearance Yoh has wavy, or fluffly, light dirty blonde hair, pale yellow eyes and pale skin. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Sleepwear:' Coming Soon... Personality Yoh has a dog like personality (pointed out multiple times by you) in terms of excitement and happiness. You have noted of the time when he was so happy, you pratically “saw” him “wagging his tail”. He is kind and considerate towards others and at the same time can be a little pushy. He is positive, wise (e.g. reminding you that a customer's happiness is more important than the shop's) and very perspective but is also sensitive. Though he can be, quite the jokester; he can be seen joking and smiling when he was feeling ill. And has a of forcing a smile when upset. He likes to tease, appears innocent but is rather perverted. Yoh is also very good at utilizing the puppy-dog eyes, something you have trouble evading when he uses it while requesting something. A smart individual as well, he knows how to manipulate situations to his advantage and is rather sneaky. Coming from a well-known flower arranging family, Yoh is knowledgeable in flowers and how to arrange them to fit any occasion. He genuinely loves flowers and had always had fun in arranging them. While generally a carefree and goofy person, he is professional. Having to have grown up in a strict, traditional family, he is good at lying. Yoh likes to sleep in. He does have his cute moments, such as getting pouty when you don’t give him your usual attention (e.g. one time you couldn’t wake him up due to being busy, so when he came to the store he acted pouty and ignored you.) Yoh is well-rounded, open minded and is firm on his beliefs, which are the reasons he and his elders butted heads. Yoh is also a reliable and dependable person. He is also rather bad at cooking, having never done it before but nonetheless, is willing to try anything, especially when it is to make someone he loves happy. Summary of Routes Main Story After you selecting Yoh at the singles event, you end up letting his stay at your home due to his circumstances. Little by little, you learn of his reason for running away from his home and both of you eventually come to rely on each other for support. As Yoh comes to accept his responsibilities, you realize that you don't want him to leave your side, having fallen in love with him during the time you've spent with each other. Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *Yoh's first name, the kanji character 葉, is Japanese for the word "leaf". It can also be pronounced as "ha". *His favorite food is hamburg steak. *Momoi has a habit of calling him a "dog". Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:Yoh Kobayakawa Category:Characters Category:Flower arranger Category:Blood Type B